


An Evening's Rest

by Pelamis_platura



Series: Green and Pink are Beautiful Together [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Half-orc, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelamis_platura/pseuds/Pelamis_platura
Summary: There is something utterly irresistible about a shirtless Keth. Lucien knows this all too well, and can't help but stare when his Half-Orc lover ever goes bare-chested. He is given a stark reminder of this fact when Keth enters their room in nothing but his trousers and boots.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Series: Green and Pink are Beautiful Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987480
Kudos: 2





	An Evening's Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the series

There is something utterly irresistible about a shirtless Keth. Lucien knows this all too well, and can't help but stare when his Half-Orc lover ever goes bare-chested. He is given a stark reminder of this fact when Keth enters their room in nothing but his trousers and boots.

They are sharing a room together in an inn, as is now common practice for the two. Lucien's eyes travel up and down the Half-Orc's muscular chest and arms, his eyes taking in every detail of his toned and scarred torso. "You know, it makes me think you want to eat me when you look at me like that." Keth says, closing the door behind him and taking a seat on the bed.

"I've thought about it, honestly." Lucien replies with a laugh, his tail swishing a little.

"I know what you're thinking, but not tonight." Keth says, making Lucien pout. "I'm still feeling a bit whooped from our run-in yesterday with the cult bandits, or whatever those crazies were. Point is, as much as I'd love to pound you tonight, I don't really feel up to it."

Lucien leans forward from his lounging position on the bed, a devilish smile crossing his lips. "Who said you'd have to be the one on top?" Keth blushes at the idea and cheeks become a darker shade of green. He blushes like a human, Lucien adores it.

"Oh, well uh... good idea." He says to the grinning Tiefling. He has already let Lucien be on top a few times before, but it doesn't make the premise any less embarrassing for him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Clothes. Off." Lucien commands. "But leave the underwear on, I want to have the honor of removing them."

Keth hesitates for but a moment before complying, slipping off his boots and out of his pants. In the meantime, Lucien takes the opportunity to strip completely naked, quickly removing his loose shirt and trousers before gingerly sliding out of his silk underwear.

Lucien takes in the familiar sight of the nearly naked Half-Orc before him before motioning for him to lay down, which he does. Lucien chuckles and slips into the bed with him, his bare leg skimming over Keth's. He grins, skating a hand over Keth's belly, brushing against the short trail of dark hair heading downward. His hand then bumps against a cotton hem.

Keth makes a small "hm" sound in his throat, looking down at the grinning pink Tiefling. "Taking your time?" He asks.

Lucien nods, then nuzzles into the crook of the Half-Orc's neck, breathing in the musk of Keth, familiar and tasty. He throws a leg over Keth's, rubbing his half-hard length against a firm thigh while his tail coils around Keth's calf.

Keth stirs slightly, but doesn't make any attempts to stop Lucien, nor advance the situation. He leaves control with his Tiefling lover, for now.

Lucien nips the curve of his jaw. He gently scratches his nails over the trail of hair, sliding his fingers down to tease at the hem of Keth's underwear. "Mmmm, I love teasing you like this." he murmurs into Keth's ear, gently tugging on the lobe with his teeth.

"I can tell." Keth responds, shifting beneath Lucien.

Lucien cups Keth's bulge and gently squeezes the quickly stiffening length through Keth's underwear. "And I know you love it, even if you may not want to admit it."

A low groan buzzes in Keth's throat. He brings his arm around, resting his palm against the Tiefling's back. "Fuck..." he curses under his breath.

Lucien's fingers slip beneath the hem of Keth's underwear, moving down before finding Keth's length. His fingers curl around it, giving a light squeeze. "You really are a treat, you know that?" Lucien says, giving voice to his own thoughts. "Such a big, tough guy but with a huge soft spot and a heart of gold, and I managed to worm my way into that heart. Plus, you're amazing in bed."

Keth's face darkens in a blush upon hearing Lucien's words, and he looks away embarrassed. "I- I um- Okay, well..." He stutters before trailing off.

Lucien laughs and kisses him open-mouthed, giving Keth a second squeeze and then a third, massaging him to throbbing stiffness. He inhales the scent of arousal floating up around him, his own length giving a pulse of want.

He rocks his hips, grinding against Keth's thigh, leaving a few clear wet spots on Keth's leg. He keeps it slow though, languid. A gentle rise of pleasure rather than the hurried rutting they usually opt for after getting into bed together. It's early enough in the evening that the usual time they lay down together is still a few hours away.

They have plenty of time.

However, Lucien is not very patient when he starts to tug at Keth's underwear. "Mmmm." he murmurs, nipping at Keth's throat. "While I'm thinking about it, could you do me a favor in the future? Sleep naked when sharing a bed with your lover."

"I'd be more than happy to do that for you, darlin'." Keth answers, his voice having now become husky with his arousal and his accent a little thicker.

"Thanks dear." Lucien says, firmly pulling off Keth's underwear and tossing it aside. He sits up at the same time, leaving back slightly so he can get a nice, long look at Keth in all his nude glory. And glorious he truly is.

Miles of sleek, green skin, marked heavily by all manner of scars. A thick wisp of hair leading up from the small cluster at his groin, well-defined pectorals, each singularly dotted by flattened nipples that pebble up under Lucien's scrutiny. A feeling of need coils hot and hungry in Lucien's belly, tightening into a hard knot of desire in his loins.

By the Gods, he's delicious.

"You're giving me that look again, like when I first walked in." Keth comments, reaching down towards his risen length. Lucien slaps his hand away before he can touch it though, curling his own fingers around the impressive length instead.

"How can I not, when you look so appetizing?" Lucien responds with a chuckle. He rolls his thumb over the head of Keth's length, watching a shiver rise like a wave over Keth's skin.

He nudges his way between Keth's thighs, legs parting for him without hesitation, and Lucien hums softly. He begins slowly stroking him while taking the Half-Orc's undercarriage gently into his free hand, gently massaging it, causing Keth's back to arch. He sucks in a breath, fingers tangling in the covers. This time his blush darkens the skin around his face as well as across the tops of his shoulders.

"You're adorable when you get like this." Lucien murmurs, letting go of Keth's length to stroke his own.

Keth groans and drags his hands down his face, as if trying to hide from his Tiefling lover. "You’re shameless.”

"Oh absolutely." Lucien shifts a bit closer, spreading Keth's legs further, making sure nothing is left to the imagination. His fingers slip lower, two running over the Half-Orc's entrance, causing a low groan to rattle out of Keth's throat. He rolls his hips up, towards Lucien's fingers. "Oil. Under the pillow to your right."

Keth peeks at him through his fingers, sucking at his lower lip with his teeth. He then slowly moves his hand up under the offending pillow before producing a small, corked vial. Lucien's grin widens and he quickly snatches the oil from Keth's hand with a triumphant giggle. 

"You're a fiend." Keth says, but his eyes track Lucien's every moment, watching hungrily as the Tiefling uncorks the vial and dribbles the scented oil over his fingers.

"And you love it." Lucien retorts, sliding his fingers down, liberally spreading the oil before easing two inside, making sure to be carful as always.

Keth immediately tightens around him, then relaxes to let Lucien further in. He sucks in air through his teeth, dragging his heels up and letting his knees fall aside to offer Lucien more room to work with. "You might just be correct." He groans and fists the sheets again, his length now seeping slick at it's tip.

He goes to reach for it, but Lucien bats away his hand once more. "No, thats for me." Lucien chastises. He curls his fingers just right, rubbing hard inside Keth, and is rewarded with a sharp jerk of Keth's body.

Lucien grins and moves his free hand around Keth's length, squeezing it gently. He spreads the slick with his fingers, taking in the sound of Keth's low groans. He's trying so hard to be quiet, Keth is. Well, trying and failing.

"I don't think the walls are thin enough for anyone else to hear us." Lucien murmurs as he strokes and plunges his fingers into Keth, relishing in the reactions the Half-Orc's body gives. "Well they might be, do you think any of the others can hear us?" The bed creaks as Lucien gives a pointed rock of his hips, the tip of his member rubbing against Keth's thigh and leaving a smear of wet behind it.

“Gods.” Keth's face flushes an even darker shade of green, and he hides behind his hands again, but his thighs widen further, hips pushing down on Lucien's fingers, his manhood throbbing and leaking everywhere. 

Lucien chuckles. “Your secret is safe with me, big guy.” He leans down, close enough to nip the bottom of Keth's chin, his tail coiling around Keth's leg. He pulls his fingers free and snags the oil again, liberally dribbling it over himself.

He pops the cork back into the vial and drops it into the blankets. He’ll recover it later. Right now he's far more interested in the visibly aroused, squirming Half-Orc all flushed and pretty in front of him.

Lucien squirms into place, leaving hot and wet kisses over the curve of Keth's jaw. He slides his hand over Keth's hip, curves around a thigh, and ruts against him, smearing the oil and his own slick between them.

“You’re making such a mess.” Keth groans, but his fingers tangle in Lucien's hair anyway, tugging him up into a kiss.

“You hush and let me do what I want.” Lucien retorts against Keth's mouth, nipping his bottom lip and making the Half-Orc jerk. He pulls back, and Keth's lips look so lonely without Lucien's pressed against them. Lucien licks his own lips, debating his next course of action as Keth looks up at the Tiefling, his eyes clouded with lustful want and hunger. He can fix that.

Lucien grins and offers Keth his other hand, tracing his sticky fingers over Keth's lips as he rocks forward, grinding the tip of his shaft against Keth's own manhood and inner thigh, never quite giving either of them what they really want. It’s the perfect torment, and he can hear the frustration in Keth's low growl, in the way his thighs press in on Lucien's, trying to urge him to get on with it.

“My fingers are a bit messy.” Lucien says with a casual note. “You’re going to take care of that for me, aren’t you?” He rolls his hips pointedly. “Maybe convince me?” He paints his fingertips over Keth's bottom lip, near his short tusks.

“You usually don’t take much convincing.” Keth rumbles, but he pulls Lucien's fingers into his mouth, tongue sweeping the oil and his own slick from them.

_Gods._

Lucien moans, long and low. He rubs himself against Keth, shaft sliding against the join of hip and thigh before it slides lower. He needs a better grip and grabs Keth's hips with both hands, yanking him into the perfect position, his heart thudding in his chest.

"Convinced?" Keth asks, his lips shiny with his own saliva. He looks up at Lucien, his eyes dark and hungry.

“Shut up,” Lucien snaps, aiming himself and sliding home in one long, slow push.

He and Keth moan in tandem, Keth's back arching, his length giving a spurt of slick. He squeezes and ripples around Lucien as if trying to pull him deeper. Lucien sinks in to the root and he gasps, the tight heat sending bolts of lightning up his spine. He curls forward, planting a sloppy kiss on Keth's lips, tasting the slick still painting them. His tail tightens around Keth's leg. 

Keth's fingers tangle in his hair and curl around his horns, trying to keep him in place. Lucien allows it, deepening the kiss, leaving biting marks on Keth's lips until they are swollen and red. He rolls, grinding deep into Keth, less a thrust than a rock, trying to stave off the knot of want building at the base of his spine. 

He tears away from Keth's mouth because it’s a temptation too hard to resist. Keth makes a noise of frustration, but Lucien smirks and sits back, hands cupping Fjord’s hips.

“You’re such a goddamn tease.” Keth says, but it his words fade off into a moan when Lucien thrusts just right, and rakes over that bundle of joy inside him.

His hand wanders to his member again, and again Lucien effortlessly swats it aside. “Stop that.” he says, tail lashing behind him before coming to rest on Keth's thigh. “That... is mine.”

“Last I checked it was attached to me.” Keth grumbles, but he obeys, his fingers tangling back into the thin sheets, his flush darkening his skin to a beautiful hue. Sweat starts to paint his skin in a sheen that Lucien feels the sudden urge to lick off of him. Lucien sweeps his tongue over his lips and thrusts a bit faster and a bit harder, his breath coming in sharp pants. The bed starts to make quite the racket, creaking and rattling, and Lucien has to fight the urge to cry out in pleasure.

Keth has seemingly stopped caring about the noise right now. A small victory for Lucien.

“You're all mine, every part of you, so it still counts.” Lucien says with a breathy laugh. He runs his hands over Keth's chest, sweeping over pebbled nipples and planes of muscle shifting beneath his palms. He’d lick Keth all over given half the chance. He still might later. Right now there’s a bonfire roaring in his belly, one that cannot be tamed.

“There’s not one bit of you I don’t own.” Lucien continues, skimming down to grab Keth's hips, pulling him into each thrust as the Half-Orc rises up to meet him, twisting his fingers in the sheets. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

“I can’t, 'cause you’re not.” Keth gasps out, throwing his head back and baring the column of his throat. Keth knows Lucien can’t resist such an offer. He can’t resist leaning down, sealing his mouth over Keth's skin.

Keth groans, long, low and hungry, bucking up to rub the tip of his length against Lucien's stomach, smearing wet in his wake. Keth's hands get tangled in the sheets from holding back, obeying like he knows he should. 

“I know.” Lucien says and bites down, hard enough for Keth to feel it, but gentle enough any mark will be gone by the morning. Some of the Six are too perceptive to leave anything lasting. Far too perceptive and far too inquisitive. As cute as Keth is when he blushes, Lucien would like to keep that cuteness all to himself. He’s possessive like that.

Keth moans a long note, bucking up hard beneath the Tiefling, shaft rubbing against his belly. He ripples around Lucien's member, his own manhood flush and seeping constantly. He’s close. Good thing Lucien is as well.

He bites Keth's throat again before pulling back, watching the pleasure dance over the Half-Orc's face, the twist of his body, the desperation in his eyes. It’s so intoxicating. Keth is intoxicating, and another sharp throb of want tears into Lucien, zipping down his spine and pulsing hard through his buried length. Any and all restraint Lucien once had is thrown out the window. He thrusts harder, faster, noisily rocking the bed.

“Fuck, I’m gonna-” Lucien is interrupted by his own panting groan. He grips Keth's hip and leaves small pinpricks behind, little jewels of red seeping free behind his nails.

"Yea, me too." Keth agrees, as the slap of flesh on flesh has grown very audible. Sweat slicking his brow, he squeezes and tightens around Lucien.

Lucien squeezes Keth's shaft in time to his thrusts, the bed creaking ominously. “I promise to clean you up,” he gasps out, as the coil in his belly tightens until he can barely keep hold of the tension.

“Yea.” Keth moans. Gods, he's so hot when he tosses his head back and takes Lucien's length and just gives into it. Gives into everything that Lucien takes from him and offers in return.

Lucien hisses through his teeth, nails digging in as he thrusts deep and releases, spurting into Keth with little jerks of his hips. He whites out for a second, vision dancing with spots, his breath coming sharp and fast. Keth squirms, making needy noises, thighs squeezing around Lucien's hips. His member is leaking so much there’s a sticky string from his belly to his tip, but he’s learned. He doesn’t reach for it, just bucks and squirms, trying his best to attain some kind of friction. He deserves a reward.

Lucien curves over him, taking an earlobe between his lips. “How should I finish you off? Your choice darling, since you’ve been so good and all."

"Mouth, please." Keth answers without a hint of hesitation.

Lucien smirks and slips free, sliding down the bed so he can get his lips around Keth's impressive length. “Sure thing.” He pulls the head past his lips, tonguing at the slit, and Keth seizes beneath him, trying to buck up until Lucien garbs his hips, pinning him back down.

“Don’t tease.” Keth begs.

Lucien laughs around Keth's length and lets him slip free, dragging his tongue up it and ending with a flick. “Not up to you.” He says teasingly.

“Lucien, I swear if you don’t-” Keth is cut off by a string of his own swears as Lucien licks up and swallows him whole, right down to the root, moving around Keth's length with a squeeze of his throat.

Keth's breath escapes him in the form of a wheeze. He tangles his fingers in Lucien's hair, twines it around, nails gingerly scraping Lucien's scalp. He’s shaking from holding himself back, making desperate noises in his throat, and Lucien hums, treating Keth to pleasurable vibrations. A choked word that might have been Lucien's name tumbles out of Keth's mouth, and then he releases, spilling hot and salty seed over Lucien's tongue. He swallows every drop, suckling Keth until the tense tremors ease, and he collapses back onto the bed as a sweaty mess.

Lucien hums and licks his lips, crawling up Keth's body to find him for a kiss, languidly tangling their limbs together, their bodies sticky with sweat and oil. “Mmmmm, what a great evening.” Lucien says as he nuzzles into Keth's throat, licking over the marks he's left behind.

"Definitely" Keth's arms slide around Lucien, hands stroking up and down his back, fingers tracing the swirls of his tattoo. "Lucien?"

"Yes honey?" Languor seeps into Lucien's every bone and muscle. He curls on top of Keth, his tail coiling atop him.

"Maybe I should give you control like this more often." Keth says quietly.

The satisfied smile on Lucien's face curls further into a grin as he thinks about the prospect. "Mmmm, good idea."

He lets his eyes close and twines himself more firmly around Keth, tangling their naked, sweaty bodies together. It’s going to be a mess to clean later, a mess he’d promised Keth he’d handle, but messes are to be worried about later. Right now, he wants to soak in this satisfaction and cling to it for as long as possible.

"You fallin' asleep there?" Keth asks.

Fingers move gently through Lucien's fluffy hair and it feels so incredibly soothing. He purrs and gives Keth's throat a small kiss. "Yea, I hope you didn't have anything else to do after this." He mumbles playfully, feeling the steady thump-thump of Keth's heart beneath his cheek.

Keth sighs, but there’s concession in it. He grumbles something under his breath, but he doesn’t toss Lucien from the bed, nor does he say much else, and Lucien falls asleep like that, listening to his heartbeat, body still thrumming with pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic and I'd love if you leave a comment to tell me your thoughts on it


End file.
